Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a wire electrical discharge machine and a method of controlling the wire electrical discharge machine, in which a wire electrode is moved relatively to a workpiece to perform electrical discharge machining on the workpiece with the wire electrode.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-165031 discloses a machine that is adapted to move a wire electrode backward from a workpiece when the average voltage between the wire electrode and the workpiece becomes lower than a short-circuit reference voltage.